User talk:J-NoX
Welcome What he said ^ lol If you have anything to say then go ahead, they gave me a whole page 4 it so might aswell use it :) Id appreciate any help regarding small pics for sigs, admin only thing i dont no.... Also if you happen to view my "Skagzilla the easy way" video please rate and comment if you can I wasn't trying to spam anything, my name'll move off the top of the recent changes log soon enough. And what would a higher edit count accomplish for me? I was only trying to help with navigation, in a way I saw used on other wikis. I stated my thoughts days ago on Borderlands_Wiki:Needhelp and in edit summaries for Template:Enemies (which showed up in the edit log too). And then, with no other input, and considering this is a wiki and there's no permanent damage I could do, yeah, I went ahead. 31stCenturyMatt 14:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) All im saying it that it wasnt necessary, no problems with navigation have yet to cause concern and as a result the enemy tables you have undoubtedly placed on a high number of pages will be rarely if ever used and perhaps even NOTICED User: J-NoX Testing Signature < 1st success may design more in future :) < 2nd success but still instead of linking to a page it instead takes you to the image file?!?! help Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig < 3rd success and final hopefully, links are correct im sure, should have read wiki help long ago lol Signature No, sigs aren't an admin only thing. You'll need to create a subpage of your user page (such as User:J-NoX/sig) and put in what you want your sig to be there. Then, create another, like User:J-NoX/sig_preferences with the content ++:User:J-NoX/sig++ as it's content (with +s replaced by {s and }s). I can do this for you, but you then need to go to and scroll down to the "Signature" section. Check the box that says "Use custom signature" or whatever, and put ++SUBST::User:J-NoX/sig preferences++ in the above box (again, +s replaced with {s and }s). If there's any problems, we can work 'em out. -- 02:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Pages are all set, all that's left is for you to edit your preferences. -- 02:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ill try it now although bit confused with the ++ part[[File:J-nox_sig.png]] :Replace the brackets with braces "{/}" (To get braces, hold Shift and click the bracket keys) 03:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tried using braces on the rhe above sig File etc... red text about template missing anyways if we were ever able to get my sig going how do u go about having the talk and contribs links in there? i got a design, way too big i no but more detail purposes will keep large to show u guys EDIT: woo she works but as you can see i hace icons for talk page and contributions, how do i get them to link to those pages, can it be done with one image?? :As far as I know, it can't be done with one image. You'd need to split the image into three different images and put them side by side, making each one a link to a different page. -- 20:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) DONE! Edit: just noticed everytime i use my signature it adds the 3 images that make it up to the page i've left it on, any solution? [[Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig Images Did you make all those images on your user page and sig yourself? If so, fantastic work. 02:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) indeed i did, i do enjoy some designing here and there, i particularly like the borderland logo with the lasers but it does need a little bit more work anyway i appreciate you comment :) Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig No problem, they really are good. I'm guessing you use Photoshop? 02:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) i can use photoshop but for these images i did not, i like to model my designs in 3-d, makes them looks nicer i think, you can move and play around with a 3-d object rather than having to design a new position in 2-d Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig